


Deletions and Alterations: That's How You Know

by Rod13369



Series: That's How You Know [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn, swanqueen-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod13369/pseuds/Rod13369
Summary: Deleted and alternate scenes for my story "That's How You Know".





	Deletions and Alterations: That's How You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Literally what the title says. Some scenes are longer than others; some feel complete while others chop off midway through. I've done my best to match each scene with its corresponding chapter in the finished work. Hope you enjoy this glimpse at the writing process!

_Original ending to the scene at Granny's, just after Emma & Regina's phone call (chapter 8: Wednesday-Friday: Texts and Revelations)_

After the call ends, Regina takes a couple of moments to collect herself before rejoining Snow. Even so, the former princess looks at her worriedly as Regina slides back in to the booth. "Is everything okay?"

"It is now." Regina picks up her silverware again, intent on returning to her meal. "What?"

Snow merely continues to study her, her own plate momentarily forgotten. "Are you sure you're alright? You were distracted even before the phone call, you've barely eaten, and now…"

"Yes?"

But Snow seems unable to articulate her thoughts. She shakes her head. "Well, just remember that I'm here to listen, if you need me." A glance at the clock above the counter causes her to reach for her coat. "I have to get back to school."

"Enjoy the rest of your meetings." Regina smirks; she knows Snow hates in-service days.

Sure enough, Snow's nose wrinkles. "Gee, thanks." Her expression softens. "Think about what I said."

Regina nods her head. Snow smiles briefly before bidding her farewell and heading for the diner door.

* * *

_Original dinner at Maza household (chapter 10: Friday-Sunday: Texts)_

Mara barely starts knocking on the apartment door before Emma can hear a voice on the other side. "Fee fi fo fum! I smell the blood of a _little girl_!" The door swings open on the last two words, revealing a dark-skinned giant of a man, bent nearly double so he can scoop up said child, who shrieks with laughter. "Detective Swan, how nice of you to bring my _dinner!_" He lifts Mara up to his face as if to eat her, only to blow a raspberry against the wriggling girl's cheek. Mara continues to squirm and laugh, delighted by the attention.

"Fine, you eat the kid, I'll share this," Emma holds up the bags in her hand, "with your wife."

"Sounds good to me!" a voice calls from further inside the apartment.

Laughing, the tall man steps aside to let Emma in. "Nice to see you, Emma."

"You too, Keith," Emma smiles in return. "How's the patient?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Keith shifts his grip so that Mara's supported by one arm before reaching out to take the bags from Emma. "Mara and I can take care of this."

Emma nods her thanks as she removes her coat and hangs it on an empty hook. Keith turns and disappears into the kitchen with his load as Emma heads down the short hallway into the living/dining room. "Hey partner," she calls out.

"Hey yourself," Elisa Maza replies from the smaller sofa. She's stretched out on her right side with extra pillows tucked around her to both make her comfortable and keep her still. The blanket covering her legs bulges slightly between her left hip and knee.

Emma eyes the lump. "How's the leg?"

"It's been better," the other woman acknowledges. "How're you?"

"I think I'm finally caught up on my sleep," Emma replies as she sinks on to the other couch. "Thank goodness for Granny Ruth."

"Did she have Mara today, too?"

Emma nods. "I went in to the precinct to finish up the paperwork from our little adventure before going home and taking another nap."

"Another one? After sleeping half of yesterday? You must be getting old, Swan."

"Well it is kind of hard to stick to a normal schedule when my partner ends up in the ER, now, isn't it?" It comes out harsher than she intends, and Emma slaps a hand to her face. "Sorry, guess I'm still a little out of it."

"I'm the one on the heavy-duty painkillers, that's supposed to be my line."

"And yet you seem remarkably coherent."

"I may only be taking half the dose." Elisa shrugs at Emma's disbelieving look. "I don't like how they mess with my head."

Emma shakes her head and laughs at her partner's stubbornness. "You're not going to try to sneak back to the precinct early, too, are you?"

"No, she's not," Keith replies as he enters, carrying a tray of loaded plates. Mara follows behind, carrying empty glasses for everyone. She sets these down on the coffee table before disappearing back into the kitchen. She re-emerges carefully carrying a water pitcher with both hands. Emma keeps an eye on this, ready to jump up and help if necessary, but the little girl makes it to back to the coffee table with no trouble.

Elisa shoots him a mutinous look. "We'll see."

_Dinner at Maza house, take two (chapter 10: Friday-Sunday: Texts)_

"So how's Regina?"

Emma sighs and scrubs a hand over her face. "I think I'm in the doghouse."

"Is that even possible if you're not in a relationship?" Elisa teases. She reaches for her glass and winces.

"You okay?" Emma scoots to the edge of her seat on the sofa.

"Yeah," the other detective replies. "Just moved wrong." She manages to snag the glass from its spot on the coffee table. She carefully takes a sip, impressing Emma with her coordination; drinking while reclining on one's side can't be easy. Emma does take the opportunity to scoot the coffee table closer to the smaller couch. "Thanks," Elisa says, setting the glass down and settling back against the pillows that prop her up as she lies on her left side. "You gonna answer my question?"

Emma huffs out a laugh. "I scared her. I was texting her when we got the call, and when I didn't reply she called, and of course I couldn't answer…"

"And she jumped to the not-incorrect conclusion that something had happened…"

Emma nods. "Then we finally talked yesterday and she _told_ me that I'd scared her. I could _hear _it in her voice, even before she told me. And I texted her when I got home from the precinct yesterday, like I promised, but I only got a quick 'thank you' in reply and haven't heard anything since."

"And that means you're in the doghouse?"

"What would you call it?"

"I don't know, maybe she's been busy and hasn't had a chance to text you?"

"But she only had a few lessons today—what's so funny?"

"You really want an answer to that?" Elisa chuckles, looking pointedly at her.

Emma realizes she been channeling an angst-y teenager, and joins in the laughter. "I'm pathetic."

"Nah, it's kind of cute." Elisa grins at her. "Just don't get distracted at work."

"Deal." Emma notices another wince. "How's the leg?"

Elisa glances at the blanket covering her lower half. From her seat, Emma can just see the bulge midway between hip and knee that indicates the location of the bandages. "It hurts."

"Need your next dose of painkiller?"

"Probably couldn't hurt to have it ready."

Emma pushes herself up from the sofa, snags both glasses from the coffee table, and heads for the kitchen. She refills both glasses from the pitcher of cold water in the fridge before snagging the requested meds and returning to the living room. Elisa's eyes are closed, so Emma quietly sets things down and heads for the spare bedroom to check on Mara. The little girl remains curled up in the middle of the bed, sound asleep. Emma smiles at the sight before heading back to stretch out on the couch.

Some time later, Emma's eyes blink open to find a large, dark-skinned man grinning down at her. "Wild night?" he teases.

"You know it, Keith," she replies, stretching. "What time is it?"

"A little after midnight." Maza's husband extends a hand to help Emma to her feet. "You okay to drive?"

Emma takes his hand. "Yeah, just give me a couple of minutes."

"No rush," he assures her.

* * *

_Dinner at Maza house, take three (chapter 10: Friday-Sunday: Texts)_

"So how's Regina?"

Emma sighs and scrubs a hand over her face. "I think I'm in the doghouse."

"Is that even possible if you're not in a relationship?" Elisa teases. She reaches for her glass and winces.

"You okay?" Emma scoots to the edge of her seat on the sofa.

"Yeah," the other detective replies. "Just moved wrong." She manages to snag the glass from its spot on the coffee table. She carefully takes a sip, impressing Emma with her coordination; drinking while reclining on one's side can't be easy. Emma does take the opportunity to scoot the coffee table closer to the smaller couch. "Thanks," Elisa says, setting the glass down and settling back against the pillows that prop her up as she lies on her left side. "You gonna answer my question?"

Emma huffs out a laugh. "I scared her. I was texting her when we got the call, and when I didn't reply she called, and of course I couldn't answer…"

"And she jumped to the not-incorrect conclusion that something had happened…"

Emma nods. "Then we finally talked yesterday and she _told_ me that I'd scared her. I could _hear _it in her voice, even before she told me. And I texted her when I got home from the precinct yesterday, like I promised, but I only got a quick 'thank you' in reply and haven't heard anything since."

"And that means you're in the doghouse?"

"What would you call it?"

"I don't know, maybe she's been busy and hasn't had a chance to text you?"

"But she only had a few lessons today—what's so funny?"

"You really want an answer to that?" Elisa chuckles, looking pointedly at her.

Emma realizes she been channeling an angst-y teenager, and joins in the laughter. "I'm pathetic."

"That depends: Are you planning to sulk until she talks to you again? Or will you act like an adult and reach out to her?"

"I'm not sulking. I'm not!" she insists at Elisa's pointed look. "I just, don't know what to say."

"How about, 'Hi Regina'?"

Emma rolls her eyes. Elisa laughs, but it cuts off a little harshly. Emma notices another wince. "How's the leg?"

Elisa glances at the blanket covering her lower half. From her seat, Emma can just see the bulge midway between hip and knee that indicates the location of the bandages. "It hurts."

"Need your next dose of painkiller?"

"Probably couldn't hurt to have it ready."

Emma pushes herself up from the sofa, snags both glasses from the coffee table, and heads for the kitchen. She refills both glasses from the pitcher of cold water in the fridge before snagging the requested meds and returning to the living room. Elisa's eyes are closed, so Emma quietly sets things down and heads for the spare bedroom to check on Mara. The little girl remains curled up in the middle of the bed, sound asleep. Emma smiles at the sight before heading back to stretch out on the couch.

Snagging her phone from the coffee table, Emma glances at the time. Just after ten. _I've texted her at this time before. Elisa's right. What have I got to lose?_ Before she overthinks it, she unlocks the phone and taps out a message to Regina. _Hey, just wanted to say again that I'm sorry for scaring you the last couple of days._

Some time later, Emma's eyes blink open to find a large, dark-skinned man grinning down at her. "Wild night?" he teases.

"You know it, Keith," she replies, stretching. "What time is it?"

"A little after midnight." Maza's husband extends a hand to help Emma to her feet. "You okay to drive?"

Emma takes his hand. "Yeah, just give me a couple of minutes."

"No rush," he assures her.

* * *

_Original break-up scene (chapter 11: Tuesday: An ending (and a beginning?))_

In the end, it doesn't end with a big fight.

Regina arrives at the stables this afternoon before realizing that she's left her phone at home. She briefly debates going back for it, but since she is already running a little late she decides to just let it be. It's not like she needs it for anything, anyway; her FaceTime date with Emma isn't until later tonight.

Several hours later, Regina can tell something has changed the instant she opens the back door. The house feels… different. Quiet. Empty. "Robin?" she calls as she walks inside. "Roland?" She flicks the lights on. There, on the kitchen island, sits her phone, holding down a folded piece of paper. Unease seeps in to her gut. She approaches cautiously, like she would a spooked horse. She sets her purse and keys on the island and reaches for the note.

* * *

_Original Thanksgiving (chapter 12: Thursday: Thanksgiving)_

Emma removes the turkey from the oven just as someone knocks on the door. "I get it!" Mara shouts, racing past the kitchen. Quickly and carefully, Emma kicks the oven door closed and sets the pan on the stovetop before hurrying after the girl.

By the time she reaches the end of the hall, Mara has unlocked the deadbolt and stands on the little stool to reach the security chain. "Did you ask who it is?" Emma half-reminds, half-scolds the girl.

Mara nods. "It's Auntie and Uncle Keith!" She undoes the chain and hops down before opening the door. "Happy Thanksgiving!" she greets the newcomers.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Elisa smiles in reply. She stands mostly upright, a crutch under her left arm and the slight bulge in her loose pants the only indications of her recent injury. Emma backs up a few paces to let her enter, and feels grateful that she doesn't have to remind Mara to hold the door for their guests. "Hey Swan," Elisa greets her partner.

"Hey yourself. I thought you were supposed to be using crutch_es_, plural." She motions for Elisa to pass over her coat.

Elisa rolls her eyes, but she also smiles as she leans the crutch against the wall so that she can remove the garment. "Keith has the other one, just in case."

Emma shakes her head at her friend's actions and looks at the dark-skinned giant now entering the apartment. "Stubborn, isn't she?"

"Tell me about it," the man rumbles. He leans the second crutch against the wall next to the stool and steps out of the way so Mara can close the door.

* * *

_Original drive from Storybrooke to New York (chapter 14: Friday (part 1): Musings)_

Regina starts talking to herself about halfway through Massachusetts.

Actually, an internal monologue has been taking place since she left Storybrooke this morning. _Deep breaths, Regina. You can do this. It's just a weekend in New York. With Emma. Sure, she doesn't remember you or your history…_ She forces herself to take a deep breath in and let it out slowly. _And that's the problem, isn't it? How do you tell her about all this? I mean, yes, you can continue to keep things to yourself. But if this relationship is going to go anywhere, the truth is going to come out. And that's the big question, isn't it? Is this a relationship? Can it… Do you want it to be a relationship?_

The question, or some variation thereof, has run through her mind numerous times in the last month. Normally, she pushes it away, too afraid of losing Emma again to even consider the idea. Now, though, in the silence of her car, she finally admits to herself, "Yes, I do."

_So what's stopping you?_

"Everyone I love leaves me. They _have_ to leave me." Maybe not Cora; she certainly had some say in her own path, and Regina still hasn't quite figured out how to classify their relationship. But Daniel, Daddy, even Emma and Henry, all ended up leaving in part or in whole because of her actions.

_But now Emma is back._

"But she doesn't remember me. What happens when she does?"

_How do you know she will?_

"I can't… What about True Love's Kiss? Wouldn't that break the enchantment?"

_You really think the Savior is your True Love?_

* * *

_Alternate approach to Emma's apartment (chapter 15: Friday (part 2): Welcome)_

As they approach the door to Emma's apartment, Regina's heart begins to beat uncomfortably fast. She's a little surprised Emma can't hear it. But the blonde merely smiles at her and says, "Come on in," before stepping aside, allowing Regina to precede her into the dwelling. "Coat on the hooks, boots underneath."

A snarky _yes, Mom, _sits on the tip of Regina's tongue, ready to fly, but her lips refuse to move. She settles for a silent nod instead as she pushes her little suitcase to the side and pulls off her coat. "How long have you lived here?" she asks, just to say something.

"Eight years?" The blonde shrugs off her own jacket. "Henry and I found it not long after we came to New York."

* * *

_Original conversation between Emma and Regina (chapter 16: Friday (part 3): Family Night)_

"It doesn't happen often, but she was so wired today I figured she'd crash pretty hard." Emma swings her feet up so they rest on the middle cushion of the sofa, allowing her to face Regina. "She was just a _little _excited about your visit."

"I can't imagine why," Regina half-jokes.

Emma shrugs. "Kids can tell who the good guys are."

Regina's shoulders tense and her mind freezes.

"Regina?" Emma sits up, concerned. "You okay?" When Regina doesn't respond right away, Emma leans forward and places a hand on the brunette's leg. "Regina?"

"I'm not."

"Not what?"

Regina looks down at Emma's hand on her thigh. The point of contact feels like it's on fire. "I'm not a… a good guy."

* * *

_Original start of Date Night (chapter 17: Saturday: Date Night)_

Emma pauses outside her apartment door. Regina's inside, no doubt getting ready for their night out. For the next twenty-four hours, it's just the two of them.

Emma doesn't know whether she wants to jump up and down in glee or throw up.

_Snap out of it, Swan! You get to spend the next day with quite possibly the most incredible woman in the world. Enjoy it!_ Internal pep talk over, Emma takes one last deep breath before opening the door.

"Just me," she calls out. No reply, but that's not unexpected. Emma kicks off her shoes and makes her way back towards her bedroom. Sure enough, the bathroom door is shut. Emma lightly knocks on it. "Regina? I'm back."

"I'll be out in a few minutes!"

"Take your time." As she waits for her turn in the bathroom, Emma lays out her chosen outfit for the evening: Dark dress slacks with a green blouse and low-heeled shoes. She'll never admit to anyone just how much time she spent this week agonizing over her clothes for this evening. _The fun of a relationship's early stages. _To be fair, she and Regina haven't discussed feelings yet, let alone any sort of relationship. Emma could be the only one here who feels like there's a potential for more than just friendship, although that doesn't jive with everything that's happened since they met. Either way, one of Emma's goals tonight and tomorrow is to have that conversation with Regina, to see where this is going. Because if all they're going to be is friends, Emma needs to know _now_, before she gets in any deeper.

Then again, she's already in well over her head. Today felt so natural, so _right. _From breakfast to the library to lunch to the museum, Regina fit perfectly in to her and Mara's day. Emma pulls up the photo app on her phone to look at one of her new favorite pictures: The three of them standing in front of the tyrannosaurus in the museum's lobby, Mara making her "dinosaur face" and the two women laughing. Gazing at the image, Emma decides she'll get this one printed; it's too good to not add to the collection under glass on her dresser top. Hopefully, it won't be the last shot of the three of them, either… _Slow down, Swan. Don't get ahead of yourself. Conversation first._

Just then, Emma hears the bathroom door open behind her. "All yours," Regina's voice floats out.

"Thanks!" Emma calls back, setting down the phone so she can dig in the dresser for clean underwear.

Rather than keep spinning her mental wheels, Emma sets things up so her "Favorites" playlist fills the bathroom and bedroom with music. Shower and make-up take relatively little time, but she spends longer than is probably necessary trying to figure out how to do her hair. In the end, she opts to leave it down. Getting dressed takes all of two minutes. Glancing at the clock, she slides on her shoes, throws her phone and wallet in her small purse, and exits the bedroom.

The door to Henry's room stands open and the lights are off, so Regina must be out in the living area. Emma enters the room and stops in her tracks at the sight before her: Regina leans against the kitchen island, wearing a deep red, knee-length dress that hugs her in all the right places. She's reading a book and hasn't noticed Emma just yet, so the blonde takes a moment to enjoy the view before speaking up. "Ready to go?"

"I am." Regina finally looks up from the book. Emma feels her face heat up as the brunette gives her a once-over. "You clean up nicely, Detective."

"Thanks. You look good, too."

Regina smiles. Her short hair frames her face perfectly, and her make-up is just enough _more_ to heighten her already considerable beauty.

* * *

_Date Night dinner, version 1 (chapter 17: Saturday: Date Night)_

"Tell me about this show we're seeing," Regina states as the waiter moves away from their table.

"Adult fairy tales."

"Excuse me?"

Emma chuckles, presumably at Regina's confusion. "This show takes the original Grimm's versions of several fairy tales, mixes them together, and puts them on stage." The blonde's dark green shirt sets off her eyes nicely. The tailored, masculine cut of the garment initially surprised Regina, but it suits the other woman.

"How does that make them 'adult'?"

"Have you ever read the original versions of Cinderella or Rapunzel?"

"A long time ago." Before Henry had broken the monotony of Storybrooke's earlier years. "I confess I don't remember much."

"Let's just say Disney cut out some of the really nasty stuff. Sondheim left most of it in."

"The author?"

"I think 'creative mastermind' is a better term. Most of his shows are kind of dark."

"I see." Regina nods her thanks as the returning waiter deposits their drinks. "Which fairy tales does the show use?"

"Cinderella, Jack and the beanstalk, Red Riding Hood, and Rapunzel are the main ones, although Snow White and Sleeping Beauty show up, too. There's also a baker and his wife, who are mostly original characters."

"That sounds… interesting." Regina sips her wine. More interesting is the fact that the Enchanted Forest, in whatever form, continues to influence Emma's life.

Emma clearly knows something's up. "I know it sounds a little crazy, but trust me: You'll enjoy it." She looks and sounds confident, but Regina can detect the faint trace of uncertainty in the blonde's eyes.

"It will certainly be different," Regina allows. "Out of curiosity: Why a musical for our night out?"

Emma shrugs. "You said you didn't have much experience with them, and it's definitely a New York thing to do. Plus, I like them."

Regina can read between the lines: Emma wants to share something special with her, and wants Regina to like it as much as she does. Warmth spreads through Regina and she reaches across the table to place her hand on Emma's. "I'm sure I'll enjoy the show." Emma flashes her a crooked grin and flips her hand over so she can grasp Regina's. "How did you become interested in musicals?" Regina certainly doesn't remember that particular trait from before.

"Henry." Emma's voice and face shine with fondness for her son. "One of his friends would invite him along to shows. Then Henry would buy the albums and play them, and the songs would get stuck in my head. So I'd want to see the shows, and Henry would volunteer to go with me."

"How kind of him," Regina chuckles.

"I know, right?" Emma laughs. "Anyway, it's something we've been doing since we moved here."

This glimpse into Emma's life since Storybrooke moves Regina. At that moment, the waiter returns with their food. Reluctantly, Regina lets go of Emma's hand so that she can eat.

Their conversation turns to other topics during the meal: Their favorite moments from the day lead into a lively discussion of their preferred genera for reading and movies, which leads to Emma teasing Regina about her decidedly sketchy and arguably outdated view of pop culture. Regina argues playfully but passionately about the need for staying up-to-date on politics and actually getting outside once in a while, rather than staying cooped up in front of a screen. Emma grins widely at this, her eyes sparkling, and Regina laughs at how neatly the detective has gotten her to reveal more about herself. Almost too soon, it feels, Emma glances at her watch and signals for the check.

"Are you okay with walking to the theater?" Emma questions as she holds Regina's coat for her. "It's not far."

"How far is 'not far'?" Regina asks half-jokingly. It is winter outside, after all, complete with cold and a dusting of snow.

"About a block." Emma pulls on her own wool coat.

* * *

_Date Day, version 1 (chapter 18: Sunday-Monday: What just happened?)_

Thankfully, somewhat miraculously, last night's conversation and revelations don't loom over the day. Actually, the only slightly awkward part, at least from Emma's perspective, was when they had to share the bathroom. No, they hadn't been in there at the same time; playing the good host, Emma let Regina use the facilities first while she busied herself with meaningless tasks around the apartment. In her defense, Regina _had_ said the bathroom was available…

_Her phone chimes from the dresser. Emma looks in its direction as she opens the bathroom door, but ultimately decides it can wait until after her shower. Her eyes turn back to the bathroom in front of her, and she pulls up short at the sight of Regina's back, only partially covered by a towel, disappearing through the door to Henry's room. Emma can't move, can hardly breathe, until Regina pulls the door shut behind her without a glance._

A colder than usual shower managed to clear Emma's head for a short time, at least until she saw Regina again. By now, leaving the restaurant and walking arm-in-arm to the Empire State Building, Emma thinks this haze of heat and happiness may just be her new normal.

* * *

_Date Day, version 2 (chapter 18: Sunday-Monday: What just happened?)_

The thought runs through Emma's mind several times over the course of the morning: _This should be more awkward._

After all, last night would fall quite neatly into most people's definition of a "date". And they woke up in one another's arms this morning. Not to mention the rather heavy discussion that occurred before they fell asleep.

But somehow, that awkwardness never materializes. Instead, they take turns in the bathroom (Emma insists that guests go first) and get ready for their day while carrying on a light conversation, raising voices to be heard through closed doors when necessary. As they leave the apartment, Regina's hand finds its way into Emma's. Or does Emma's hand seek out Regina's? One way or the other, their hands stay joined until they reach their table at the restaurant.

The conversation ebbs and flows, comfortable and easy. A couple of times, Emma can tell that Regina is holding something back, but given last night's revelations, she can't fault the other woman. Really, the fact that Regina revealed her past is a huge sign of trust, and Emma won't betray that by pushing for more information. After all, this isn't some victim from work. This is someone Emma lo—cares for quite a lot.

That's another thought that keeps tickling at Emma's brain: She still needs to have that conversation with Regina, the one about any potential for a relationship beyond "just friends". She's got a mounting pile of evidence that her attraction isn't one-sided, but she wants to be _sure._

For now, though, she's just happy to be with Regina. As they exit the restaurant, Regina tucks her arm through Emma's, and the detective basks in the warmth that fills her.

"Have you ever been up there before?" Regina asks as they enter the lobby of the Empire State Building.

"A few times," Emma replies. She steers them towards the crowd at the elevators; no matter the season, the observation deck is a popular destination. They only wait a few minutes before they can enter one of the cars, standing near the back.

* * *

_Original dinner with Ruth (chapter 18: Sunday-Monday: What just happened?)_

Emma's heart melts as Regina smiles and takes the offered seat. She gets beverages as quickly as possible and rejoins her family at the table, taking the seat between Regina and Ruth. Serving dishes get passed around and plates are filled. Mara happily relates the events of her and Ruth's visit, enjoying the attention from all three adults. Emma finally has to remind her to eat her dinner if she wants dessert. Mara's eyes widen and she turns to shoveling food in. "Smaller bites, Mara," Ruth gently admonishes. "Really, what does your mother teach you?"

"Hey!" Emma protests, laughing. "Not my fault she doesn't listen."

"Mm-hm. Tell me Regina," Ruth turns her attention to the brunette, "what do you do for a living?"

"I teach horseback riding."

"And?" Emma can't help prompting.

"And I was recently elected mayor of the town."

Ruth nods. "Impressive. Do you have much experience with politics?"

"Enough." Oddly, Emma feels like she needs to jump in, explain to Ruth just how much mayoral experience Regina has, but she stops herself. If Regina wants to tell, she'll tell. "I'm curious to know how you and Emma met," Regina admits, handily changing the subject.

"I used to take the bus to the shelter where I worked every day. One day, I'm walking to the stop when this yellow monstrosity pulls over." Ruth smiles at Emma. "This young police officer climbs out, and offered me a ride."

"I'd seen her around the building," Emma jumps in, "and then noticed a couple of times that she worked at the shelter. The bus stops aren't really convenient for either place, and since the shelter is between here and the station…" Regina smiles at her, and Emma feels heat rise to her cheeks.

"I decided she was trustworthy," Ruth continues, drawing a laugh from both women. "And just like that, we met."

* * *

_Original after-dinner scene (chapter 18: Sunday-Monday: What just happened?)_

Mara insists on holding Regina's hand all the way back to their apartment, chattering all the way. Thankfully, she remembers to keep her voice down so as not to disturb the other neighbors. "Can we do movie night, mama?" the little one asks as Emma unlocks their front door.

"Not on a school night, kiddo," Emma shakes her head. "But if you take care of your chores quickly, you can have two stories tonight."

Mara immediately drops Regina's hand and bolts into the apartment. Both adults laugh as they follow.

_Original Emma arrival at Mifflin (chapter 20: Wednesday (or is it Thursday? Did anyone look at a clock?))_

Regina lets her in to the house, which Emma takes as a positive sign. Instincts and training kick in and she can't help giving the entryway a quick once-over. What she sees confirms her long-held suspicions about Regina's background, because this whole place screams _money_. Regina simply closes the front door and locks it before brushing past the detective and retreating up the short flight of stairs and through the doorway to their right. Emma follows silently, emerging in the living room as Regina takes a seat at one end of the sofa. Emma stops near the coffee table, noting the half-empty glass and the nearly empty wine bottle.

"Have a seat, Miss Swan," Regina motions to the other end of the couch. Something in her words, in her tone of voice tugs at Emma, adding to the odd feeling of déjà vu she's had since she drove into town.

Before she accepts the invitation, Emma reaches into her jacket pocket. She pulls out the vial and sets it on the coffee table as she settles on the surprisingly soft couch.

_Original kitchen conversation about memory potion (chapter 20: Wednesday (or is it Thursday? Did anyone look at a clock?))_

Regina's eyes drop to the floor. Her left arm wraps around her torso. "So drink."

"Uh-uh, nope. This isn't some fairy tale where you eat or drink something and solve all-"

"And what if it is?" Regina's eyes fly back up to Emma's, dark with an emotion Emma can't name.

"What?"

"What if this is a fairy tale? Would you drink?"

"Not without a damn good reason."

"Like finding your family?"

Emma straightens up, muscles tensing. "I already told you, I'm fine with my life as it is." Regina snorts in disbelief and looks away. "Okay, you're right. I'd change one thing: _We would be having an actual conversation right now._ Not this… whatever."

"And what would we be talking about?"

"Why did you run away that night?"

Deafening silence fills the kitchen. "Why did you call her 'mom'?" Emma blinks, confused by the topic change. "Ruth," Regina clarifies, looking back at Emma again. "Why did you call her 'mom'?"

This wasn't what Emma expected. "Because that's the role she plays in my life."

"She's that important?"

"Yes."

"What about your partner, Elisa?"

"What about her?"

"What's her role?"

"Best friend? Sister I never had? Both?"

Regina nods slowly. "And your children?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"What if someone took them all away? Wiped them from your mind so you forgot they even existed."

"What?"

"If someone stole your life, would you still want a happy ending with that person?" Regina freezes for a moment, as if surprised by her own candor.

Her words set off a quiet alarm in Emma's mind. "What are you talking about?"

After a moment of quiet, Regina clearly reaches a decision. She takes a deep breath and downs the rest of her wine in one swallow. She turns her back on Emma, and the detective hears a gentle _clink _as the glass is set in the sink. "That day in the park…"

"Wasn't our first meeting, was it?" Emma gently asks. Regina shakes her head, but she keeps her back towards the detective. Her shoulders drop, giving her a defeated look. Emma walks around the island to stand next to her, but leaves space between them.

"I wasn't even supposed to be on that trip," Regina continues. "But then I was and then you were there and…" She trails off, takes a deep breath, and lets out a deep sigh.

* * *

_Original morning after memory potion (no conversation on couch) (chapter 20: Wednesday (or is it Thursday? Did anyone look at a clock?))_

A dull buzzing pierces the darkness of sleep. Lying on her back, barely awake, Regina gropes for her nightstand, intent on finding and silencing her phone. She's been having the nicest dream… Her fingers finally locate the device, but she quickly realizes that it's not the source of the noise. _What…_ She opens her eyes.

A mass of blonde hair rests against her shoulder, and Regina realizes that her right arm is draped around Emma's back. Meanwhile, she can feel Emma's arms wrapped around her waist. Scratch that: As she watches, Emma untangles herself and rolls over, reaching for her phone on the other bedside table. She picks up the call immediately with a sleepy, "H'lo?"

Regina can't hear the reply, but Emma's answering, "No, I'm awake," draws a quiet chuckle from the brunette. Emma rolls over to look at her and offers a sleepy smile. _Henry,_ she mouths, and Regina's heart leaps. "It's fine, Kid," the blonde continues, sounding more awake by the second. She pushes herself up so her head and shoulders rest against the headboard and shifts the phone to her other ear. "Put her on…. Good morning, Munchkin." Regina's heart jumps again, and she can't help reaching for Emma's free hand. Emma smiles at her again and interlaces their fingers. "I know, I miss you too. You be good for Henry, okay?... Good girl. Let me talk to Henry again, okay? Have a good day at school…. It's fine Kid. You're doing great…. Yeah, I'll call you tonight…. Okay. Love you."

"Is everything alright?" Regina asks as Emma hangs up.

* * *

_Morning after, version 2 (chapter 20: Wednesday (or is it Thursday? Did anyone look at a clock?))_

Panic and confusion set in when Regina wakes to an empty bed. _Did I dream it all? _Then Emma's voice filters in from the hallway, and Regina feels her body relax. _Not a dream. Reality._

"Love you too, kid. Call you later." Emma re-enters the room, clad in her t-shirt and boy shorts. (Regina had offered her proper sleep clothes last night, only to be turned down.) Emma's eyes immediately find Regina's. "Hey. I didn't wake you, did I?"

Regina shakes her head. "I just woke up." She notices the cell phone in Emma's hand. "Is everything okay?"

Emma nods as she comes back to the bed. "Yeah. Henry was just checking in.

_Breakfast, version 1 (chapter 21: Thursday: Reunions and Introductions)_

Over breakfast, Emma apologizes for showing up the way she did. "I swear, I've gotten a lot better about respecting people's boundaries."

"There's no need to apologize." Regina reaches across the table and grabs her hand, smiles at her. "I'm glad you came." Emma feels her face heat up slightly as she smiles back. "Although," Regina continues, pulling away and returning to her omelet, "I am a little surprised you didn't show up here that night."

"I wanted to," Emma admits. She remembers pacing around her apartment after discovering Regina had left, a tornado of confusion, anger, pain, and rejection swirling through her mind. "But I had Mara and work to worry about. And I didn't know where you were."

"What do you… oh." Regina closes her eyes. "I never told you Storybrooke's name."

"Fortunately, I happen to be a first-rate detective." Thankfully, that earns a chuckle from Regina and her eyes reopen. Emma smiles back at her.

"Is Mara staying with Ruth?"

Emma shakes her head. "Henry got home two days ago. He's holding down the fort."

Regina looks almost pained at the mention of their son. "Does he… Did you tell him…"

"He knows I care about you. I told him we'd hit a rough patch and that I needed to talk to you in person."

"And he was okay with that?"

Emma laughs. "His exact words were, 'go get the girl'."

Regina's eyes widen, but she also laughs. "Your influence, no doubt."

Emma just grins at her. They eat in silence for a couple of minutes. As much as Emma wishes she could just enjoy the fact that she's _here_, with _Regina_, her restored memories are bringing up all sorts of questions, and she can't figure out what to ask first.

Regina clears her throat. "You must have a lot of questions."

Emma almost makes a joke about mind-reading, but the look on Regina's face stops her. "A few."

* * *

_Original getting ready scene (chapter 21: Thursday: Reunions and Introductions)_

As much as Regina may want to keep Emma to herself, she knows that will never happen. Already, she can sense the detective's eagerness to get out and see the town and reconnect with its residents. Of course, the first of those residents better be the Charmings, or things could get ugly.

They head upstairs to get ready for the day. Emma insists on using the guest bathroom, and grabs her bag before Regina can argue. Regina just shakes her head and begins her morning routine. She washes her face, brushes her teeth, and gets dressed for a day at the stables. She's back in the bathroom to apply a hint of makeup when Emma knocks on the open bedroom door. Rolling her eyes, Regina says, "If the door is open, you can just come in."

"I just wanted to…" Emma's voice trails off.

Confused, Regina looks over at her. "What?"

Emma stands frozen in jeans and t-shirt, a towel held to her hair. "Since when do you wear _jeans?"_

Regina opens her mouth to make an arch comment about what happens to designer clothes in a stable, but then she gets a good look at Emma's face. The blonde's appreciative, almost hungry gaze stops any witty retort in its tracks. Instead, Regina feels her cheeks warm.

Emma notices that, too, and grins as she steps closer, draping the towel around her neck. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter." She presses a light kiss to Regina's cheek before turning to regard herself in the mirror, producing a hairbrush from her back pocket and pulling it through her blonde locks. "Heading to the stables?"

A smile creeps across Regina's face as she, too, turns back to the mirror. "Yes. I have several lessons today, and some desk work." She finds Emma's eyes in their reflection. "You're welcome to come with me."

"Tomorrow," Emma promises. "I really need to find my parents and say hi."

Regina nods her (grudging) agreement. "Snow has school, but David should be in the mayor's office all day."

* * *

_Original morning of Emma's quick departure (chapter 22: Friday: Plans changed and made)_

The next couple of hours pass much faster than Emma would like. She and Regina clean up breakfast and get ready for their respective days, talking the entire time. "I have to admit, I kind of wish I could bring the kids up here for Christmas."

"Why don't you? You're more than welcome to stay here."

Emma half laughs, half sighs. "The schedule for the holidays has already been set. Trying to swap shifts with someone now would be next to impossible." She dumps her dirty clothes on the bed and starts shoving them into her duffel.

"What if I came to New York for the holidays?"

Emma's head snaps up to look at Regina. The brunette stands in the bathroom door, clad in her barn clothes and brushing her hair. Emma takes a moment to catch her breath; the sight of Regina in jeans does funny things to her heart rate. "Could you?" After all, Regina has the stables to worry about, and has to be ready for her upcoming term as mayor. Still, Emma can hear the hopeful note in her voice.

So can Regina, if her smile is any indication. "I think so. I can let you know for certain by Sunday."

Emma grins. "Perfect." Regina's smile widens as she ducks back into the bathroom. Emma turns her attention back to her bag, tossing in the last sock and trying to figure out what she's missing.

"You might want this." Regina sits on the bed and sets Emma's toiletry kit next to the blonde's hands.

"Thanks." Emma quickly checks that everything is there before zipping up the pouch. She looks back up at Regina and notices the odd look on the other woman's face. "You okay?"

"What… what are you going to tell Henry and Mara?"

Emma sighs. "I'll tell Mara that we're together.

* * *

_Morning of Emma's quick departure, alternate alternate last paragraphs (chapter 22: Friday: Plans changed and made)_

Emma almost thanks her before noticing the extra vial sitting prominently on top of her actual toiletries. She looks up at Regina questioningly. "For Henry," the older woman says.

Emma feels like a prize idiot. How could she forget that Henry still doesn't remember? And it's not as though she hasn't thought about him. Heck, she even talked to him on the phone yesterday morning!

"Emma?" The detective blinks, pulling herself out of her thoughts. Regina looks worried.

* * *

_Original Christmas Day (chapter 24: Tuesday-Monday: Counting the Days)_

She smiles warmly at him, holds out his present. "Merry Christmas, Roland."

"Thanks!" The boy takes the package, wraps her in a quick hug, and disappears back into the house.

Robin shakes his head at his son's manners. "Would you like to come in for a moment?"

She considers refusing, but… "Thank you." She steps in, taking in the sight before her.

Robin's home isn't big or fancy. One large room functions as the living/dining/kitchen space. Doors along the far wall lead to the bedrooms and the miniscule bathroom. (When they were together, Robin and Roland typically lived at Mifflin Street.) A fire roars merrily in the central fire pit, warming the place. A small Christmas tree stands in one corner, surrounded by a fair amount of discarded wrapping paper. Roland sits amidst the mess, busily assembling some model. "Would you like something to drink?" Robin's voice breaks into her thoughts.

"No thank you." She turns to face him.

He cocks his head to the side, studying her. "You look happy."

Her cheeks heat up slightly. "I am."

* * *

_Original Regina's first night in New York (chapter 25: Tuesday: Welcome back to New York)_

Later that night, after the kids are in bed, Regina and Emma sit on the couch. Well, Regina's sitting, anyway; Emma's stretched out on her side with her head in Regina's lap. "Have I mentioned how glad I am you're here?" Emma says.

"Once or twice," Regina answers dryly as she runs her hand through the blonde's hair. "I'm sorry your day was so terrible."

Emma sighs, closes her eyes, and leans in to the other woman's touch. "I've had worse."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"I don't know. My brain stopped working hours ago."

"As evidenced by your abysmal performance at Monopoly."

Emma snorts. "Like you did any better!" Henry and Mara had teamed up and managed to own two-thirds of the board by game's end.

Regina chuckles. "True." Silence reigns for a few moments. Emma vaguely thinks about getting up and actually going to bed, but Regina's lap is so comfy… "Emma?"

"I'm awake," Emma mumbles.

"Of course you are."

Emma forces her eyes open and shifts so that she's on her back. "See?" Regina rolls her eyes, but the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth betrays her. Emma musters a sleepy smile of her own in response, although it's quickly ruined by a huge yawn. "Maybe not for much longer," she amends. She levers herself upright, gets to her feet, and holds a hand out to Regina. The brunette's smile blossoms as she accepts the gesture. Hand in hand, the two women head towards the bedroom.

* * *

_Christmas part 2/28 December (cut) (chapter 26: Wednesday-Saturday: Processing)_

When Regina enters the living area that morning, she finds Mara sitting on the couch, looking at the photo albums Regina brought with her. (A smile steals across the woman's face as she remembers Emma's half-joking complaints about her daughter being a morning person.) "Good morning, Mara," she greets as she walks over.

Mara looks up from the pictures and smiles. "Good morning, 'Gina."

"Do you want to help me make breakfast?" Mara's smile immediately widens. "Come with me."

It's been a long time since Regina has had "help" in the kitchen. Henry spent minimal time in her presence in the months before he ran away to Boston, and Roland never showed much interest. She honestly doesn't know what to expect from Mara, but it quickly becomes clear that the girl has helped with meals before. She can tell Regina where everything is located, and follows Regina's directions exactly. She's also incredibly focused, listening intently and asking questions about why certain ingredients are added at certain times, or what if they tried this? Regina is frankly impressed, as she doubts there are many six-year-olds who would take this much interest in baking.

They slide the cinnamon rolls into the oven, and Regina sets the timer on her phone. As the rolls bake, Regina washes dishes and keeps an eye on Mara as she sets the table. Mara's questions move away from culinary topics to demanding more stories of Henry when he was younger. Regina indulges her, even though she can tell the questions are more about Storybrooke than Mara's big brother. (After all, Regina gave Emma her memories of raising Henry; yes, they had been magically altered, but the basics remained the same. She highly doubts Mara hasn't heard at least some of these tales over the years.)

The timer dings. Regina shows Mara how to check to make sure the rolls are done before pulling the tray from the oven. After separating the rolls so they cool faster, she shows Mara how to frost them.

"Cinnamon rolls!" Regina looks up in time to see Henry, still pulling on a shirt, stumbling towards them. "Awesome!" His words, attitude, and actions bring up so many memories of similar mornings in the house on Mifflin, and Regina can't help the melancholy smile that tugs at her lips. She misses her little boy, regrets that she didn't get to see him grow into this amazing young man. But then he literally skids to a halt next to her, smiling widely, and she simply feels grateful that she gets to be part of his life again. "Morning, Mom." He wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Morning, Mara."

"Morning Henry!" Mara quickly smiles up at her big brother before turning back to the task at hand.

"Good morning, dear," Regina returns his greeting, sliding her own arm around his waist and giving him a quick squeeze.

"Need any help?"

"Well, we seem to be missing someone…"

"I'll get her." Henry disappears again. Mara finishes icing the rolls. Regina has her put the icing bowl and knife in the dishwasher while she, Regina, moves the tray to the table. Henry reappears. "Ma's coming," he assures her as he heads for the kitchen area.

"Thank you." Regina straightens up and pushes a wayward strand of hair from her face. "What do people normally drink with breakfast?"

"On a day like this, cocoa." Regina's eyes snap up at the sound of Emma's voice. Her breath catches; how is it that Emma can look so good in a tank top and flannel pants? The blonde smiles, no, _smirks_ at her, like she can read Regina's thoughts. Regina feels her cheeks start to heat up. Dimly, she hears Henry say he'll start the cocoa, but she can't tear her gaze away from Emma as the younger woman walks over. "Morning," Emma greets her. She leans in, clearly intending to kiss Regina's cheek. Part of Regina appreciates her thoughtfulness, because they haven't yet discussed what level of affection to show in front of the children. She also knows that, right now, it won't be enough. So she turns her face and meets Emma's lips with her own.

Aware of their audience, Regina doesn't deepen the kiss, although she still does her best to pour her feelings in to it. Emma smiles against her lips, so she clearly succeeds. "Good morning," Regina returns when they finally pull apart. Her cheeks feel warm, and Emma's smile widens.

Small footsteps announce Mara's arrival. "Morning Mama!" she greets as she wraps her arms around her mother's legs. "I helped make breakfast!"

"You did?" Emma looks down as she ruffles the girl's hair. "Then we'd better make sure everything turned out all right."

Breakfast passes in a haze of laughter and smiles and conversation. Everyone helps with clean up before heading for the living area for what Emma insists on calling "Christmas, part two".

* * *

_Alternate version of original Xmas part 2 (chapter 26: Wednesday-Saturday: Processing)_

"Need any help?"

"Well, we seem to be missing someone…"

"I want to get Mama!" Mara pipes up.

"Okay, munchkin," Henry says, "then pass me that knife."

"And wash your hands," Regina adds. Mara does as she's told, and soon scampers out of the kitchen. Regina leaves Henry to finish the rolls and starts heating milk for cocoa.

* * *

_29 December (cut) (chapter 26: Wednesday-Saturday: Processing)_

_Two days later_

Mara starts nodding off after only two pages from tonight's story, although she's still awake enough to whine in protest when Regina slides off the bed. "We'll finish the story tomorrow," Regina promises, crouching next to the bed and smiling at the girl. Mara tries to glare at her, but the fact that she can barely keep her eyes open ruins the effect. Finally, the little one drops her head to the pillow and lets Regina pull the covers up. Regina rests a hand on the child's head. "Good night, Mara."

Mara's eyes close. "'Night Mom." She mumbles it into the pillow, already more than half asleep, but she may as well have shouted it for how it startles Regina.

The woman freezes, stunned, for several long moments, looking at the face of a person, a _child_, who trusts Regina and likes her and thinks of her as a _parent_… Regina blinks, forcing herself back to the present. "Good night, Mara," she murmurs again, even though the child is fast asleep and can't hear her. Impulsively, Regina leans over and kisses the girl's forehead before standing, turning off the lamp, and exiting the room.

The former Queen's thoughts whirl as she walks towards the living area. _Did she really mean to call me 'mom'? Maybe she's just copying Henry. Or maybe not. Maybe she thinks of me as her other parent. What will Emma think? What do _I _think? Is this too fast? What happens if…_ A quiet curse and a muffled _thump_ break into her thoughts. Regina pulls herself back to the world and quickly locates the source of the sound: Emma sits at the small desk against the far windows, laptop open. The blonde's head rests against the desk, explaining the impact Regina heard. "Emma?" Regina calls softly as she walks over.

Thankfully, Emma sits back up as Regina reaches her. "I'm okay," she assures the brunette. "Just frustrated." She leans back in her chair, looking up at Regina. "How's Mara?"

"Out for the night. She…" Regina hesitates, not sure if now is the time to share, but really, when would be better? "She said something, right before she fell asleep."

"Oh?"

Regina forces herself to keep looking at Emma. "She called me 'Mom'."

Emma immediately spins the chair so that she can face Regina directly, and her expression changes. She no longer looks defeated, but her face becomes studiously neutral, like she's not sure what to think. Regina's heart nearly stops, until Emma asks, "Really?" and can't quite hide the hopeful note in her voice.

Regina breathes out a quiet sigh. _Well, she's not angry._ "Really," she nods.

Emma reaches out, taking Regina's hand in hers. "You okay?"

The question brings all of Regina's doubts and fears and questions rushing back, and she doesn't think before answering. "I don't know. I mean, she's only known me for a few months, and most of that was without any of you realizing who I am. You and I only recently decided to actually get together, and-" She cuts herself off, closes her eyes and forces herself to take a deep breath. "I don't know," she repeats.

"You're cute when you ramble," Emma comments, affection evident in her voice. She squeezes Regina's hand, and the brunette opens her eyes. "I'm not going to lie," Emma continues, "I think it's awesome that Mara called you 'Mom'. But if you're not ready yet, we can just talk to her tomorrow. She'll listen if you tell her to stop."

"What if I don't want her to?" Regina asks quietly, forcing herself to maintain eye contact. Her efforts are rewarded by the smile spreading across Emma's face.

"Then she doesn't have to." Emma tilts her head, studying the other woman.

* * *

_Original New Year's Eve (alternate chapter 27/28)_

The next four days turn into a form of low-level torture.

Every look, every touch that passes between her and Emma sends Regina's mind straight to the bedroom, and all of the things they could do in the bed besides sleep.

Regina hasn't felt this sexually frustrated in _decades._

And, unfortunately, she doesn't have a ready outlet for said frustration.

She and Daniel had to restrain themselves around her parents, but she spent enough time unsupervised at the stables that they could talk about and/or act on their feelings almost as much as they pleased. The Evil Queen forced cooperation from whomever caught her eye, or vented her feelings by being even nastier than usual when someone crossed her. Graham had been a willing partner once he realized the situation, content to merely have sex with her and never talk about it otherwise. Robin had reminded her that talking about feelings was perfectly acceptable, and how sex didn't have to just be a means to an end. She's even had vague discussions with Snow about past partners and favorite acts, something that helped whenever Regina and Robin had another fight.

While she still considers Robin a sort-of friend, Regina knows talking to him about her current frustrations would just be cruel. As for talking to Snow, Regina finds herself torn between embarrassment and amusement at the very idea. _Hello Snow, I want to have sex with your daughter, but something keeps stopping me. Any suggestions?_

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how one looks at it, Regina rarely finds herself alone with Emma. From opening presents to ice skating to dinner at Ruth's to the promised Star Wars marathon, this trip to New York is more of a "family affair" than anything Regina has experienced in quite some time. Not that she's complaining. After so many years apart, she relishes how much time she gets to spend with Emma and Henry. Regina also enjoys getting to know Mara better. But every night, after the children have gone to bed, when it's just Regina and Emma…

There have been a couple make-out sessions on the couch, caresses over clothes and open-mouthed kisses. Both instances were Regina's doing. Emma never makes the first move. She always waits for Regina, never does something until and unless the brunette does. Regina doesn't know if this… submissiveness? Willingness to follow Regina's lead?... is helpful or not. On the one hand, she appreciates knowing that Emma won't force her to do anything she doesn't want to. On the other hand, Regina now feels like it's _her_ fault that their relationship has stalled out. And she doesn't know if she can find or say the words to make things move forward.

_So. Frustrating._

* * *

_New Year's Eve, version 2 (alternate chapter 27/28)_

Regina hasn't felt this sexually frustrated in _decades._

Over the following days, every look, every touch that passes between her and Emma sends Regina's mind straight to the bedroom, and all of the things they could do in the bed besides sleep. It's frustrating, ridiculous, and a little embarrassing, especially when Henry calls her out on it once or twice.

When did she revert to being a horny adolescent?

At least she doesn't seem to be alone in these feelings. In addition to the heated looks, more than once Regina also catches the blonde staring at her. She even overhears Emma telling Henry to mind his own business when their son makes a joke about using a hose on the pair.

More frustrating, perhaps, is that Regina doesn't have an easy way to vent these feelings. While she knows Emma is more than willing to take the next step, Regina finds the idea of actually reaching that level of intimacy as much terrifying as thrilling. As for talking things out… To be fair, it's only in the last few years that Regina has re-learned the value of that skill. However, she's reluctant to call her normal confidants in this situation. Involving Robin at this point would just be cruel. And Snow? Regina finds herself torn between embarrassment and amusement at the very idea. _Hello Snow, I want to have sex with your daughter, but something keeps stopping me. Any suggestions?_

Of course, the one person she really should talk to is Emma. Easier said than done, especially as the two rarely share a moment alone. Regina would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy spending time with Henry and Mara, especially when Emma accompanies them. (Unfortunately, the blonde has had to work more than she originally anticipated.) Between the family activities and Emma's work, however, the two women don't get much quiet time.

* * *

_Meeting w/ Mazas, version 1 (chapter 27: Saturday (part 1): Meet the Mazas)_

Regina's heart speeds up as the family enters the Children's Museum. The crowd inside exemplifies organized chaos, as adults wait in the lines for the admission desk and attempt to supervise their children. Some youngsters contentedly wait with their guardians, while others dash through the lines, chasing one another, or play in the open space off to the side. Several adults stand in this area, too. Some, including an obvious staff member, focus on the kids running around, while others keep their attention on the front entrance, clearly waiting for specific people. Regina's gaze immediately falls on one adult in particular, a tall, dark-skinned man who literally towers over the mass of people.

"Keith!" Mara calls out. The giant somehow hears her, his eyes immediately zeroing in on the girl as she lets go of Regina's hand and dashes towards him, closely followed by her brother. The crowd parts briefly, offering Regina a glimpse of the man's companion: A striking, brown-skinned woman, also looking at the children barreling towards them.

Regina's step falters. Beside her, Emma also draws to a halt. She doesn't say anything, merely squeezes Regina's hand and offers up a reassuring smile. Regina smiles back as she reminds herself, _This is worth the fear._ She starts moving again, following a step behind Emma as they approach.

* * *

_Meet the Mazas, version 2 (chapter 27: Saturday (part 1): Meet the Mazas)_

"Regina, this is my partner Elisa and her husband, Keith. Keith, Elisa, this is Regina."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Elisa states, holding out her hand.

"You, as well," Regina replies, sliding her hand into the other woman's. She has a vague memory of the detective from that day in the park, and finds herself comparing it to the person now standing before her.

The most obvious difference between that day and this is the cane Elisa Maza leans against. (Keith's idea apparently, as a compromise between the crutches his wife hates and the fact that she still needs the additional support.) Other than that, she looks basically the same: Long, dark hair falling past her shoulders, a red leather jacket over jeans and boots. (Regina suppresses a laugh at the similarities with Emma's own wardrobe.) Dark eyes flicker over Regina, clearly evaluating; Regina can't help wondering what the other woman is thinking.

Elisa releases Regina's hand with a small nod before shifting her attention to where Henry stands next to Emma, a smile blossoming on her face. The boy—no, _young man_—moves towards the dark-skinned woman and wraps her in a gentle hug as Regina turns her attention to the man standing before her.

Regina is well aware that she's of average height. She never really cared; the right wardrobe and the right attitude can do wonders for how people perceive you. She's eye-level with Emma and Snow. She'd been startled and a little sad to discover that Henry grew past her, although at five feet eight inches, he still fits solidly in the "average" range. Somehow, Regina missed the fact that Elisa's husband is almost a literal giant. Keith Maza towers over the rest of their group by at least six inches, and he is, to use the common phrase, _built._ Not overly bulky, but the cut of his clothes leaves no doubt that he leads an active life. Regina would find him intimidating if not for the fact that a) he's smiling at her, and b) Mara sits happily on his hip, having literally jumped into his arms when she saw him. He extends his hand. "Good to meet you," he rumbles.

* * *

_Meet the Mazas, version 3 (chapter 27: Saturday (part 1): Meet the Mazas)_

Five years ago, Elisa came home from the precinct and told Keith Maza about her new partner. Now, he can't imagine a life without the Swan family. Henry and Mara could be his own children with how much he cares for them. Elisa and he have been at nearly as many school events as Emma, and only apartments in different neighborhoods keep the Mazas from being more frequent baby-sitters. Meanwhile, Emma has become his sister in everything but name.

Elisa has often teased Keith that he worries like a mother hen. He argues that it's just part of his protective nature. Despite his job at the New York Public Library, he has always felt at home in the role of caregiver and nurturer. From protecting his foster brothers, to trying to save his first girlfriend from her inner demons, to keeping an eye on his wife, he cannot help thinking about the well-being of those he considers family. Keith isn't one to judge others; after all, he's a six-foot-two, muscular, black, librarian whose wife could wipe the floor with him if she chose. But he does get concerned about Emma. Outwardly, her life, while not a fairy tale, would hardly be considered a failure: She has a job she excels at, children she adores, and a family-by-choice who love her dearly. But Keith can see the barriers that she keeps raised even among those closest to her, knows that certain thoughts have never been shared aloud with another. Keith wouldn't say he's a believer in soulmates or true loves or anything like that, but he does know the value of different types of relationships. For as long as he's known her, Emma has lacked a relationship like that which Keith shares with Elisa. He knows she's tried to find it, but until recently only one person had come anywhere close to filling that role. Emma had even admitted to him that she'd just about given up on finding "that kind of love" (her words, not his). Then she met Regina.

Over the last two months, Keith has seen a light in Emma's eyes he never expected to, all because of a mysterious beauty she literally ran into in the park. That light has come with a determination Keith has never before seen Emma apply to a romantic relationship; he remembers Emma's drive in the week after Regina disappeared, her almost single-minded pursuit of answers, culminating in a last-minute trip to Maine in search of same.

Emma's been different since she came back from that trip. Part of it, Keith knows, is the fact that she found Regina and that the two of them are now officially an item. Keith also sensed a wall had appeared between Emma and him and Elisa. That did worry him, but he reasoned that Emma would address it when she felt ready. He honestly didn't expect the story she eventually told.

Curses? A town frozen in time? A Savior, destined to defeat the Evil Queen? Other realms? Erased and restored memories? Real life magic? If it had been anyone other than Elisa telling him this (with Emma's permission), Keith would have thought they were describing the plot of a particularly inventive novel, or maybe one of the latest fantasy TV series. His next thought had been that Elisa and Emma were playing a particularly elaborate prank on him. While such a plan would be almost in keeping with Emma's sense of humor, Elisa would be, at best, a rather unwilling accomplice. Anyway, his wife's face as she told the tale made it clear that she shared his skepticism, and the tenseness in her shoulders spoke to an unhappiness Keith couldn't place. When he asks her, Elisa sighs. "I don't like the idea of Emma in a relationship with someone who used to be known as the Evil Queen."

The laugh that escapes Keith dispels some of the tension in the kitchen, and even pulls an embarrassed chuckle from Elisa. Keith has read numerous folk and fairy tales over the years, and is more than familiar with the archetypical characters found in them. He knows that, in many, the so-called "evil" individual would be seen by modern society as strong and independent, and "magic" has since been explained or debunked by science. Neither of these facts, however, negates the concern behind Elisa's comment. "I agree," Keith says. "However, Emma did say that was some time ago, and we both know that people can change." He avoids mentioning exactly _how_ long ago, as he still hasn't been able to wrap his brain around that particular aspect of the story. "And we also know Emma can take care of herself."

Elisa nods and changes the subject, although Keith can tell the news still weighs on her. His own mind keeps turning over the story, looking at it from every imaginable angle, trying to find any hint of untruthfulness. Yes, it sounds too fantastic to be true. And yet…

As the detective once said, when you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. Emma's story may sound implausible, but it actually answers some questions he's had over the years. For example, Henry's name. Emma has no problem explaining where Mara's name comes from, even when the story gets her funny looks. When asked about Henry's name, however, the most she ever offered up was, "I liked how it sounded." Almost more telling than the answer was the minute hesitation before she replied, like she had to think about it.

Keith knows this type of evidence would never hold up to outside scrutiny. That doesn't make it any less accurate.

The next few days pass in relative quiet. Keith takes Elisa to her doctor's appointment on the 27th (thankfully, she is released from desk duty) before they meet up with his brothers for lunch. Wednesday, they both return to work. Re-shelving books and helping patrons locate random titles does little to stop Keith thinking about Emma's story. He texts her several times, even though her answers often lead to more questions. They also confirm previously-made plans for him and Elisa to meet the entire Swan family and Regina on New Year's Eve.

After much internal debate, Keith doesn't pull any books of fairy tales, even though he knows exactly where to find them. As he's reminded Elisa several times, people change. Regina clearly means a lot to Emma, Henry, and Mara. While a small part of him still worries about her past, he resolves to keep any and all opinions to himself until he's actually had a chance to get to know her. It's the least he can do for his family.

Soon enough, it's Saturday, and Keith and Elisa stand in the lobby of the Children's Museum, waiting for the rest of their group. They've been there long enough that Keith wants to suggest Elisa have a seat on a nearby bench, but before he can suggest it he catches sight of a familiar head of blonde hair in the crowd. Emma catches his eye and waves. Seconds later, Keith's favorite child squeezes around another family, calling his name happily and literally jumping into his outstretched arms.

* * *

_Original Emma/Elisa conversation (chapter 27: Saturday (part 1): Meet the Mazas)_

"She's not what I expected."

Emma shifts her gaze from the crowded play area to her companion on the bench, her heart picking up speed. "Oh?"

Elisa Maza raises an eyebrow at her, but doesn't otherwise comment on the ineloquent question. "She's more… real."

Responses, ranging from sarcastic to sincere, fly through Emma's mind, but she doesn't give voice to any of them. Instead, she looks back to where Regina and Keith work with Henry and Mara to build… Well, Emma's not really sure _what _they're building, but that's the beauty of the Children's Museum's Workshop: Kids can build just about anything using the wood and plastic parts on hand. Elisa's leg isn't quite up to kneeling and crawling around just yet, so she and Emma sit at the edge of the large space, observing. Emma needs this break from the kids, but it's also the first time she's been alone with Elisa since the day after Christmas, when she told Elisa the truth: about her actual past, Regina, magic, all of it.

To her credit, Elisa didn't immediately suggest that Emma talk to a psychiatrist. Actually, she didn't say much of anything beyond asking a few questions, all of which were clearly meant to catch any inconsistencies in Emma's story. When Emma held her ground, Elisa seemed to accept what she was told. She even asked if she could tell Keith, and would Emma be willing to answer questions for him? Emma agreed to do so, and the pair went their separate ways. Emma has gotten a couple of messages over the last few days, but she's been so wrapped up in spending time with her family that she sent only short replies and now she's wondering if Elisa's mad at her and…

A hand lands on Emma's shoulder. "Breathe, Swan," Elisa's voice cuts into her thoughts.

Emma does just that, exhaling in a sigh. The oxygen must wake up the logical part of her brain, because a thought occurs to her. "It's not like I never talked about her before," she points out.

"Believe me, I'm aware." Elisa smirks at the face Emma makes. "But our talk the other day…" She trails off, clearly searching for words.

Emma brings a hand up to cover Elisa's against her shoulder. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"Understatement of the century." Elisa squeezes Emma's shoulder. "I can see how happy you are, all of you. She belongs with you."

Emma smiles so widely her cheeks hurt.

* * *

_Keith's background (cut) (chapter 27: Saturday (part 1): Meet the Mazas)_

"Did Emma tell you how Elisa and I met?" Regina shakes her head. "My first job out of high school was working security for this CEO. He seemed nice enough, but I learned pretty quickly that he was involved in some shady deals. I got caught up in one, ended up getting arrested. The DA offered me a deal: Help bring down my boss, and I'd be cleared of all charges. I agreed.

"There was a slight catch: My boss knew about the investigation. In fact, he knew exactly which detectives were involved. So my contact would have to be someone else. Eventually, it was decided to use a uniform who patrolled the area I lived in. The detective makes some calls, and an hour later I met Officer Maza."

_Original start of New Year's Eve (chapter 28: Saturday (part 2): What're you doing New Year's Eve?)_

They stay at the Children's Museum until it closes, exchange good-byes with the Mazas on the front steps before walking to the car. Henry leaves again almost as soon as they enter the apartment, pausing just long enough to grab a backpack and confirm his plans with Emma (dinner out with friends, attending the big party in Times Square, spending the night at Lee's place). Then it's hugs all around, including a longer one for Regina, and he's gone.

Mara insists on playing a game until she has to go to Ruth's. Emma agrees, but vetoes Monopoly as taking too long. They play Uno instead. Unsurprisingly, Mara insists on partnering with Regina. Two rounds of cards later (they win the first round, Emma wins the second), it's time to go. Mara hugs Regina before following her mother out the door, and Regina heads to the bedroom to change.

When she asked Emma about the plan for tonight, the detective simply told her to dress "nice but warm".

* * *

_New Year's Eve trail ride (cut) (chapter 28: Saturday (part 2): What're you doing New Year's Eve?)_

Emma had no idea how this part of the night would go.

She struggled for longer than she cares to admit about how to spend tonight, wild fantasies notwithstanding. Buried on her desk at home, where Regina will hopefully never see it, is a list of all her thoughts about how to spend time with the woman she loves. (She can admit that to herself, even if she hasn't said it to Regina yet.) It started out with just ideas for things to do, but by the time she finished it had random notes about things Regina likes and doesn't (their family yes, crowds no), a ton of scratch-outs, and even a heart around the letters "RM + ES". Laughing at herself, she'd been studying the list again when her eye caught the word "horses". _I know someone else who rides a lot,_ she'd thought. A couple of phone calls and offers of traded favors later, and _voila._

_Thank goodness for awesome friends,_ Emma thinks, looking ahead to where Angela and Regina are riding almost side-by-side, talking horses, riding, teaching, and who knows what all. Emma's ridden here a few times, both with and without the kids, but she's not a horse person. She knows enough to know she needs help with anything more advanced than checking straps and stirrups and keeping the horse calm. She's glad Angela can keep up with Regina on this, one of her favorite subjects. Besides, with those two talking, Emma can just sit back, relax, and watch Regina to her heart's content. She tunes back into the conversation in time to hear Regina ask, "How do you know Emma?"

"Brooks is Keith's brother," the other brunette replies. "We met Emma about, what," she turns to the blonde, "six months after you became Elisa's partner?"

"Sounds about right. And I've been stuck with you ever since." Her smile and tone of voice negate any possible sting the words might hold.

"Ha! Us stuck with you, you mean," Angela retorts in the same affectionate tone. "If it wasn't for your cute kids, you'd've been kicked to the curb _years_ ago."

Emma gasps and clutches her chest dramatically. "I _knew_ you liked them better!"

"Who doesn't?"

Emma looks pleadingly at Regina. "My lady?" Regina just shakes her head at their antics, chuckling. Emma grins back, glad to see the other woman enjoying herself. Angela urges her horse, on, allowing Emma to move up and ride next to Regina. "Having fun?"

Regina nods, looking at their surroundings. "This is beautiful."

Warmth spreads through Emma. "I'm glad you like it. Brooks and Angela deserve most of the credit."

"I'll be sure to thank them." The fairy lights in the trees cast dappled patterns of light and shadow over Regina's features, giving her an ethereal beauty that does funny things to Emma's breathing.

By the time the return to the barn, Brooks has the door open and waiting. "How was it?"

"Delightful," Regina answers, dismounting gracefully. "April is a wonderful horse."

"She must like you," Emma comments as she clambers down from her own saddle. "She's not normally this calm with someone new."

"She can tell an experienced rider," Angela chimes in, leading her horse, Diego, to an open stall.

Regina does likewise, leading April by the bridle.

* * *

_Original "Broadway's" dinner scene (chapter 28: Saturday (part 2): What're you doing New Year's Eve?)_

"Detective Swan," the hostess greets her with a smile.

"Addy," Emma grins back. She feels Regina stiffen slightly beside her, and squeezes the brunette's hand reassuringly.

"If you'll follow me." Addy grabs two menus off the stack next to her elbow and heads off, threading her way between tables. Emma trails behind, keeping Regina's hand firmly in hers. She can't help noticing how, despite the time and date, very few tables sit empty, the customers' chatter a dull hum that fills the space. She feels her smile widen slightly; it's always nice to see small businesses doing well.

In a matter of moments, Emma and Regina are seated in a small booth towards the back. Addy brings them water glasses and promises their server will be with them momentarily before returning to her station by the door. "Are you a regular here?" Regina asks as she studies the menu.

"Not really. The owner's a friend."

"And he wants to know why he hasn't seen you in so long!"

Emma's attention shifts to the large man that has appeared beside their table. "I've been busy!" she defends.

Bill "Broadway" Baker plants his hands on his hips, scowling at her, although the effect is ruined by the twinkling of his eyes. "Excuses, excuses," he states.

* * *

_Original epilogue_

As I finally drive past the green "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign, I breathe a sigh of relief. _Home at last._ Some days, I still marvel at the turns my life has taken. I remember when Ma first said we would be moving here. My seven-year-old brain could barely process the idea of living outside of New York City, let alone willfully trading said city for a small town in Maine. Even knowing I had family here, it was an adjustment. As a teen, I longed for the hustle and bustle I'd known in my early years, and jumped at the opportunity to return to the city for college. But during those four years, I discovered that I'd changed. The city was still beautiful, but I'd find myself daydreaming of my bed at home, of eating at Granny's Diner, of going to the town library and discussing literature with Belle, of going out to Mom's stables for riding lessons.

Now, I may work for a news service based in the city, but home will always be Storybrooke.

I pull on to Main Street and pull myself back to the present, taking in my surroundings. Thanks to work, it's been almost two-and-a-half years since I've been back. The moms have written and e-mailed and talked about the town during our infrequent phone calls, but I still need to see things for myself. The buildings themselves have barely changed; instead, my head supplies information on who is and isn't around anymore. Take the diner, for instance. Everyone expected Granny Lucas to live a longer-than-most life. Sadly, the old wolf, as Mom called her, became very ill and passed away shortly before I left. Aunt Ruby runs the place now, but the name remains.

I'll definitely stop in and say hi to Aunt Ruby later, but I've been on the road for almost eight hours and just want to get out of this car. I keep driving, headed out of "downtown" and towards the residential section.


End file.
